


a day we made dinner together

by MakeMeBurn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Fred Andrews Father Of The Year, Gen, M/M, beronica is burgeoning, pie making, they are just friends and they love each other, they have Thanksgiving together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeBurn/pseuds/MakeMeBurn
Summary: sad breakfast club has a found family thanksgiving at the andrews' but they're not sad for once
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	a day we made dinner together

Veronica had never been to a Thanksgiving like this before. She spent her Thanksgivings in penthouses with catered meals and polished silverware.

This is different.

She's sitting in a worn wooden chair at the Andrews' dining room table and looking around at all these people that she didn't know two years ago but that she wants to know forever.

When Archie invited her for Thanksgiving at her house, she wanted to say no because she thought it might be an affront to her father. Like she was saying their family wasn't good enough to spend the holiday with.

Then her dad had a business meeting upstate and her mom locked herself in her bedroom with two bottles of wine and suddenly Veronica had nowhere to go except the Andrews' and that honestly sounded like the best option anyways.

That morning, Veronica went over to Betty's house to make two pies, pumpkin and cherry, to bring to dinner. Apparently Jughead and Archie were next door cooking various sides while Fred prepped the turkey. Veronica thought it was nice that they were all doing something to help put this together, even if they weren't in the same place.

Veronica came over in a nice black dress and pumps. She was going to be a guest in someone's home, at a formal dinner no less, so she figured she should dress nice for the occasion. It was only respectful. As soon as she came in with her handbag draped over her arm, Betty chuckled and rolled her eyes.

_V, this isn't that kind of party. You're going to want to wear something more comfortable._

Betty led Veronica up to her room and picked out some jeans and a sweater for her to borrow. Betty's taller than her, so she had to roll up the legs of the pants and the arms of the sweater dropped over her hands. Betty tucked a strand of hair behind Veronica's ear and Betty looked like she wanted to say something. Instead, she lent her some tennis shoes.

Veronica had never made a pie before. She never rolled out dough or tucked fruit into crusts or smelt the edges crisping in the oven. She decided that she loved pie and dusting sugar over the top of the shells once their done, but she loves bumping elbows with Betty as they did their work and hummed back and forth to each other even more.

That was a couple hours ago and one large dinner ago, now the sun was settling behind the pines she watched out the Andrews' window. The turkey was half bones and Fred started putting the rest away in a tupperware container for sandwiches next week. The bowls of stuffing and cranberry sauce and other sides were nearly scraped clean and the plates in front of them were smeared with remnants of hers and Betty's pies. It was warm and it was quiet and she was so glad she wore Betty's sweater instead of her dress.

Across the table, Archie's head was on Jughead's shoulder and his eyes were closed. Jughead was breathing heavily and his head was tipped forward towards his chest. He had one hand loosely bunched in Archie's flannel.

Veronica looked over at Betty and smiled. Betty's eyes were drooping too. Maybe Veronica could be tired. They worked hard and they made food and they ate a lot today. Veronica made a family in the past two years.

Fred came back to the table and smiled fondly at the two boys who were unable to keep their eyes open for one more second. He walked over and crouched next to Jughead's chair. Gently, he started to rouse him with a hand on his shoulder.

_It's okay, Jug. It's me, Mr. Andrews. You all worked hard today. Go take a nap._

Later, Veronica asked Betty about this, and she explained that Jughead was startled and "freaked out" when he got woken up, but Fred had it down to a science when they were kids and Archie and Jughead had sleepovers every weekend.

Veronica didn't know that. She thinks she would like to know every single thing about her friends.

Jughead looked at Fred for a second and nodded slowly. He woke up Archie, who raised his head from Jughead's shoulder and looked around blearily. He smiled at the table and then at the girls across from him. He loves them all so much.

Him and Jughead said goodbye to the girls and thanked them for coming. They all hugged and it was nice because they weren't narrowly escaping death, they were just finishing a turkey dinner.

Veronica watched Archie lead Jughead upstairs by the hand. She looked over at Betty and thought about everywhere that she would like to lead her by the hand.

Betty and Veronica said their goodbyes to Fred. He told them they were always welcome here, and that they should come over for dinner again sometime soon. Archie would really like that.

They left the Andrews' and it was cold. Riverdale was usually a little cold, but that night it wasn't in a scary way. Betty asked her if she'd like to stay the night, and Veronica was in absolutely no position to refuse Betty Cooper anything.

She wore Betty's pajamas and they crawled under the covers in Betty's pretty bed. Veronica shuffled closer to her than maybe was strictly necessary.

Betty didn't seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from an Alice Isn't Dead episode. happy holidays :)


End file.
